Manis
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Seharian itu, Nijimura barangkali tengah menyamar jadi pengemis cokelat. [drabble] [ShoAi/NijiHai]
_a kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **Manis**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

1.

"Niji!"

Yang dipanggil pura-pura tuli. Haizaki mendecak. "Nijimura!"

Posisinya yang sudah setengah duduk sekejap runtuh. Kedua lengan Nijimura membawanya jatuh dan kembali mencium kasur. Sementara Haizaki melenguh, Nijimura mengeratkan peluk dan mengangkat kelopaknya satu.

"Masih pagi," gumamnya. Matanya kembali ia tutup. "Tidur lagi."

"Ah, tidak mau!" Haizaki masih sibuk cari cara melepas diri. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendecak dan mengumpat pagi itu. Dasar otot terkutuk! Erat sekali pelukannya itu. "Aku mau buat sarapan—hei!"

Nijimura masih berlagak tuli. Malah tadi ia sempat mencium pipi Haizaki sekali yang nyatanya malah makin membuat Haizaki mengamuk. Kedua matanya kemudian ia buka lalu mengernyit. "Berisik!"

"Kau menghalangiku, sialan!" Meninju lengannya juga percuma, ia ingin menendang tapi kakinya keburu dikunci rapat, menggigit—ah jangan, ini pilihan yang sama sekali bukanlah pilihan. "Mau sarapan tidak, sih?!"

"Mau."

"Ya sudah lepas!"

Nijimura mengucek kedua matanya malas. Ia kemudian balas menatap Haizaki dan menguap lebar-lebar. "Sebentar lagi. Ini hari spesial jadi tinggalah sebentar lagi."

Lengan Nijimura kembali merengkuhnya seiring dengan ditutupnya kelopak itu lagi. Haizaki menyerah.

"Terserahlah," katanya sambil ikut menutup matanya pula.

.

.

.

2.

Piring itu diletakkan pelan, namun bibir Haizaki tak berhenti menggerutu. Ini sudah bukan sarapan. Matahari di balik awan kelabu itu sudah terlalu besar derajatnya.

"Ini semua salahmu memang," gerutunya lagi, dan ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. Roti isi itu dia gigit di ujung. Kepalanya bertopang malas dan enggan melihat pria yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Seburuk itukah bangun siang?" tanggapnya cuek. Makanannya langsung setengah habis.

"Buruk, Niji. Buruk!" Makan siang kita bergeser gara-gara ulahmu." Entah Haizaki mengunyah sambil mendumel atau malah sebaliknya.

Nijimura tertawa. "Kutinggal seminggu dan kau sudah cerewet sekali, eh?" Ia kemudian menyuapkan lagi roti isi sisanya sembari membalas delikkan sebal dari Haizaki. "Seminggu ini aku kurang tidur, Sayang. Maafkan aku, oke?"

 _Sayang._

Buru-buru Haizaki kembali buang muka. Gawat kalau misalnya pipinya benar-benar berubah merah. "Ah, alasan."

Nijimura menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas. Lucu melihat Haizaki kelabakan untuk menghilang sisa merah di ujung telinga.

"Haizaki."

"Apa?" tanggapnya ketus. Nijimura sudah tak peduli. Haizaki yang begini juga yang dia suka.

Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir dan segera melumatnya. "Kita punya cokelat?"

"Huh? Cokelat?" Haizaki mengerutkan kening. "Rasanya tidak."

"Aku mau minum secangkir. Belikan. Oh, yang batangan juga."

Pria berambut abu itu menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau bilang apa?"

Dan Nijimura balas menatapnya serius. "Aku minta belikan."

Haizaki menyembur dan melenggang pergi ke dapur dengan membawa piring kotor di situ. Ia kemudian menggerutu di sepanjang langkah, "Enak saja! Kau yang mau, kau yang beli! Apa-apaan."

Setelah pagi tadi ribuan umpatan, kini saat pagi menjelang siang Haizaki sudah melayangkan jutaan gerutuan. Nijimura yang masih duduk di meja tersenyum mengejek, menatap punggung Haizaki geli.

"Hari ini Valentine, Sayang. Jadi, aku mau minum cokelat panas."

.

.

.

3.

"Kau mau yang mana—hoi!"

Haizaki mendecak lagi. Nijimura kembali melamun dengan kepala direbah di atas troli dan lagi-lagi tak dengar apa yang ia katakan. Haizaki menghela napas lagi.

" _Almond_ atau _milk_?"

"Mana saja, boleh."

Lelaki berambut abu itu mendesah panjang. Kedua binernya menatap bergantian pada tiap bungkus cokelat batang yang berada di tangan. "Sebenarnya yang mau cokelat itu siapa, sih?" keluhnya. Pasalnya daritadi Nijimura sama sekali urung berkomentar. Yang ia lakukan hanya membuntuti Haizaki dari belakang atau memberikan sebaris komentar enggak guna.

Haizaki memutar bola mata.

"Demi apapun, kau melamunkan apa sih, hoii?" Sebelah tangannya dilambaikan sebal di hadapan wajah Nijimura. Si empunya malah menatapnya balik; sama sekali tidak berujar, hanya menatap.

Jadi lambaian itu perlahan terhenti. Ia mundur selangkah sambil menatap Nijimura dengan alis berkerut ragu.

"Niji?"

Kemudian Nijimura menggeleng lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari dua kali. Ia balik menatap Haizaki lagi.

"Yang kupikir daritadi cuman kamu," katanya. "Enggak tahu kenapa. Aku jadi ingin menatapmu melulu."

Alhasil sebatang cokelat _almond_ dilempar. Dan muka itu sudah penuh dijalar merah.

.

.

.

4.

"Enaknya ngapain?"

Nijimura mengaduk cokelat panasnya. Haizaki yang tengah berleh-leha di sebelahnya menatapnya malas. "Tidak melakukan apapun."

"Bosan." Nijimura mendengus. Cangkir itu dimainkan di jemarinya dan meneguk isinya perlahan. "Kau enggak asyik."

"Lelah, ah."

"Apa, ya? Menonton film, mungkin?"

Haizaki memutar bola matanya lelah. "Tidak mau. Itu nanti malam saja."

"Olahraga, bagaimana?" Nijimura menatap Haizaki dan yang ditatap mendengus lagi.

"Siang-siang begini? Tidak terima kasih."

"Di luar sedang mendung, bodoh!"

"Tapi, dingin!"

Nijimura kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong dan menyeret Haizaki berdiri. Tangannya dirangkulkan pada pundaknya. Nijimura berbisik sambil terkekeh, "Tak peduli, kau harus ikut main."

.

.

.

5.

Nijimura menghempas tubuh di atas sofa. Dadanya naik turun mengatur ritme napas dan mulutnya terbuka untuk membantu. Matanya ia pejam. Hari itu lumayan dingin tapi entah mengapa bulir keringatnya masih berlomba untuk keluar.

Ia mengembus napas. "Haizaki, cokelat. Yang dingin."

Alih-alih membuat yang diminta, Haizaki melempar sebotol air mineral penuh. "Itu saja."

Nijimura mendecak malas, lalu meneguknya "Aku mau cokelat," katanya. "Lagian hari ini aku menang untuk ke-34 kalinya."

"Cuman beda satu!"

"Tetap kalah, 'kan?"

"Iya, terserah. Terseraah!"

Haizaki akhirnya mengambil langkah ke dapur. Terpaksa melakukan perintah Yang Mulia, katanya.

"Ck. Nih cokelatnya—HOI KAMU NGAPAIN?!"

Dan saat dirinya kembali, Nijimura semacam memberi hadiah dengan membuka kaus di sana. Haizaki kalap. Bukan, bukan karena melihat orang itu bertelanjang dada—hei, lagipula ia sudah sering melihatnya. Tapi tolonglah. Ini masih musim dingin, sayang.

"Mandi bareng, yuk!" Matanya berkedip genit dan tangannya peluk Haizaki. "Ayo, nanti aku bisa gosok punggungmu atau sebaliknya, atau kita melakukan—"

"A-APAAN SIH! MANDI SENDIRI SANA!"

—Nijimura ditendang dan Haizaki kalap; kabur ke kamar.

.

.

.

6.

Tangan Nijimura gonta-ganti saluran; pencet sana, pencet sini. Matanya tetap fokus menatap satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu sambil sibuk mengunyah sebatang cokelat. Tubuhnya direbah malas, dengan satu tangan yang menjadi pemangku kepala.

"Ada yang bagus?"

Pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka. Haizaki segera bergabung dengan duduk di sebelah Nijimura. Ia kemudian tatap layar televisi yang gambarnya ganti-ganti tiap sedetik sekali. "Enggak ada, ya?"

Nijimura mendecak; masih dengan mulut disumpal cokelat. "Kau tidak punya film bagus apa?"

"Enggak—hei, nanti keselek, lho." Ia senderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sofa. "Jadinya mau ngapain?"

"Ah, mau nonton."

"Ya, tapi apa?"

"Ke rental sana, pinjam apa kek."

Haizaki mendengus, memangnya dia pembantu? "Memangnya benar enggak ada film yang bagus apa?" _Remote_ ia rebut dari Nijimura.

"Isinya sinetron semua." Nijimura turunkan tangan dan akhirnya tidur terlentang. Langit-langit ruang tengah ia tatap, kemudian tatap Haizaki yang sedang serius mencari film. "Sudahlah menyerah saja."

Ia mendecak. "Ini hari liburku yang terakhir pula. Libur macam apa."

Nijimura diam.

Kemudian _remote_ ia rebut.

"Eh? Woi! Kenapa dimatiin!"

Nijimura duduk. Lantas ia sentuh pipi Haizaki pelan, kemudian usap, diakhiri seringai.

"Libur terakhir, eh?"

"Niji, kau mau apa—"

Telat. Cokelat setengah meleleh di mulut Nijimura sudah berpindah tempat. Haizaki terlambat; dan Nijimura tak pernah bisa berhenti.

"Cokelatnya enak, 'kan?"

Dikata Haizaki bisa menjawab. Bibir, napas, dan detaknya dirampas sudah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n** : NijiHai lagi, aloha! /disepak/ Yang ini ratingnya sepertinya naik ya, entahlah saya lagi bejat pengen liat mereka begini duh ah /dibuang/ Oh iya, ini niatnya publish saat 14 feb lalu, cuman saya lupa kenapa saya gak lanjut huehehe. Dan berhubung besok white day jadi yaahhh wkwk semoga menikmati yha (/w/) btw ada lagi nih di bawah HWAHAHA:''3

* * *

.

.

.

7.

"Jangan peluk."

Nijimura pembangkang. Jangan gunakan kata _jangan_. Ia tetap renggangkan lengannya dan peluk erat dari belakang. Hidungnya ia tanam di tengkuk, sedang tangannya tetap rengkuh tubuh.

"Niji, lepas—"

"Cerewet."

Haizaki mendesah. Coba pejamkan mata, coba untuk tidur, dan coba untuk abaikan makhluk yang jahil di belakang punggung.

Sudah cukup. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia butuh tidur.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Haizaki mengerutkan kening. Ia berusaha tak melongok dari balik.

"Rasanya hari ini aku jadi diabetes."

"Kau terlalu banyak makan cokelat, sialan!"

Nijimura tertawa pelan. Matanya ia pejam dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan," katanya. "Ini karena kamu manis sekali hari ini."

" … memangnya aku cokelat?"

* * *

 **end.**


End file.
